Instantáneas
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: 03.- ¡Mentira!: —¿Se ha dormido ya Misao? —preguntó Aoshi. Hannya observó su mirada, se había ensombrecido. / —Así es —contestó—. ¿Pero está seguro? Cuando se despierte y vea que nosotros… —se calló. ¿Para qué mentir?—. Mejor dicho… cuando vea que usted no está, Aoshi-san, se entristecerá mucho.
1. Con todos

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Género:**__ Familia, Amistad.  
__**Rating:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítulo relacionado:**__ situado inmediatamente después del acto 253: Un día primaveral.  
__**Advertencia:**__ mención a la muerte._

**Instantáneas**

**#01.- Con todos**

Le siguió, sin demora, sin quejas, ilusionada. Caminar junto a él era genial, pero lo que la ilusionaba de verdad era el destino al que se dirigían.

«Las estaciones va un poco más avanzadas en las montañas —había pronunciado con seriedad—. No puedo esperar más o se helará el terreno y habrá que esperar hasta la primavera. Y antes de eso debo enterrarles en un lugar donde dé más el sol». Y ella había captado el mensaje mucho antes de que él acabase de hablar.

Trepó hábilmente por una enorme roca caída, Aoshi la esperó en lo alto.

—¿Cansada? —le preguntó.

—¡No! ¡Estoy en plena forma! —exclamó alzando los brazos.

—Si necesitas descansar avísame, el camino es largo.

—No se preocupe.

Ambos saltaron al otro lado. El camino ascendía bruscamente por la ladera montañosa, empinada y rocosa. Misao frunció el ceño, era un auténtico camino para cabras salvajes.

—¿Tenemos que subir por ahí?

—¿Asustada?

—No. Es que me preguntaba cómo pudo subir por ahí estando herido.

—¿Te lo explicó Himura?

Un sinfín de piedrecitas se desprendió al poner el pie para iniciar el ascenso. Si no podían caminar el método lógico era…

Aoshi saltó hasta una gran roca atrapada entre las raíces de un frondoso árbol y la esperó. Aunque era estable y ella tenía buenos reflejos quería asegurarse de que no se hiciese daño. Ella le siguió.

—En realidad, creo que se lo explicaba a Jiya —dijo aceptando gustosa la mano que le tendía para afianzar su posición—, daba la casualidad que yo estaba allí.

—Estaba demasiado obcecado para preocuparme por mis heridas.

El agarre de su mano se apretó. Era la primera vez que hablaba de ello y era demasiado doloroso. Cuán estúpido había sido. Cerró los ojos. La manita de Misao se posó en su pecho. Abrió los ojos.

—Lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada.

—No te disculpes. —Se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la frente—. Tú no tienes la culpa de mis errores.

»Sigamos, Misao.

Ella asintió y le sonrió con cariño.

Continuaron el ascenso, en silencio. Aoshi se detenía en los obstáculos más peligrosos para ayudarla, aunque ella no necesitaba ayuda, lo sabía. Y finalmente un pequeño claro con tres rocas enormes se mostró ante sus ojos.

Era un lugar sombrío en el que, de vez en cuando, se colaba algún rayo de sol. Misao sintió un escalofrío pero se mantuvo firme. Ella era una _kunoichi_ no pensaba flaquear.

Cavaron en la tierra algo húmeda a causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior. Apartaron con las manos la tierra despacio, buscando a sus compañeros caídos. Los dedos de ella dieron con la textura suave del hueso, quitó el arena a su alrededor para extraerlo sin dañarlo.

Sacó el cráneo despacio y le quitó la tierra adherida con cuidado. Una calavera pequeña, con grandes cuencas oculares y dentadura recta.

«Beshimi» pensó. Su cuerpo tembló ante la cruda evidencia de la muerte de aquellos cuatro hombres que tanto la habían cuidado y a los que quería profundamente. Se mordió el labio inferior. No lloraría. No pensaba llorar. No.

Aoshi la abrazó con fuerza, por primera vez desde su regreso, por primera vez desde que no era una niña. La estrechó con su torpe dulzura. El cráneo de su compañero reposó en su regazo, con cariño, como si temiese lastimarlo si volvía a dejarlo en el suelo.

—Perdóname, Misao —susurró en su oído—. No debería haberte traído. Es demasiado duro para ti.

—Lo siento Aoshi-sama. Tendría que ser más fuerte.

—No, tú debes ser así. Nunca renuncies a tus emociones.

Acarició su menuda espalda hasta que dejó de temblar.

—Ve a pasear, lo haré yo.

—Ya estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo.

Misao volvió a hundir los dedos en la tierra, rebuscando con parsimonia asegurándose de que el cráneo de Beshimi no cayera de su regazo. Los dedos de Aoshi removían la tierra más rápido, con seguridad, si podía dar con el resto de calaveras antes que ella le evitaría el dolor de reconocer a un nuevo miembro de su familia en aquellos restos óseos. Pero los dedos de Misao dieron con otro.

Aoshi atrapó su mano y la retiró, acabó de desenterrar aquel cráneo. Reconoció aquellos dientes limados y puntiagudos.

—Hannya —susurró Misao. Él se limitó a asentir—. Agujeros de bala…

—Kanryu se aseguró de matarle.

El dolor se filtró en su tono de voz. El dolor que guardaba sólo para él trataba de huir de su cuerpo. Misao acarició su brazo. Para ella Hannya había sido su maestro, para él su hombre de confianza y, seguramente, el único amigo real que había tenido jamás.

El cráneo destrozado de Hyottoko fue el siguiente, el impacto de bala que había destrozado la mitad de su cara otorgaba un aspecto grotesco a su desdentada sonrisa. Aoshi lo dejó a un lado apartándolo de la vista de ella, demasiado truculento.

—¿Quién falta? —preguntó a sabiendas que no se lo enseñaría.

—Shikijô.

Asintió suspirando. Aquel gigante bonachón que no dudaba en aprovechar al máximo su impresionante altura para alcanzar cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese, manzanas, naranjas, hojas, flores… lo que fuera. Shiki siempre le sonreía y se estiraba hasta que lograba el objetivo y ella reía complacida.

Los dedos de Aoshi no tardaron en dar con él. Misao dejó con cuidado el cráneo de Beshimi junto a Aoshi y se alejó dejándoles a solas. Tomó la caja de madera que habían comprado antes de dejar la ciudad y se sentó sobre una roca a esperar.

Esta vez volverían a casa "con todos".

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! Últimamente he estado releyendo capítulos sueltos de Rurouni Kenshin y revisionando algún episodio del anime. Me ha picado la musa samurái de nuevo —cómo la he echado de menos—, así que la estoy aprovechando ahora que puedo y mientras las obligaciones de la vida me den un respiro para escribir cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza.  
Esto es una colección de shots y drabbles, sin ningún tipo de relación entre ellos, algunos estarán basados en cosas del manga o del anime y otros no. Se aceptan sugerencias sobre temas y géneros siempre que los personajes centrales sean Aoshi y Misao.  
Para sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y otras cosas la ventanita de review está abierta. Un besazo._


	2. Bienvenido Un abrazo

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Género:**__ Familia, Amistad.  
__**Rating:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítulo relacionado:**__ situado tras la batalla contra Shishio, está compuesto por la mezcla de los fragmentos del retorno que aparecen en el manga y el anime y lo que aparece en el segundo OVA Shin Kyôto-Hen.  
__**Sugerido por:**__ Judith._

**#02.- Bienvenido. **

**Un abrazo**

Sus pasos, silenciosos como los de todo buen ninja, retumbaban en su pecho y parecían resonar por encima de los de Sanosuke que arrastraba a Himura. El aire a su alrededor parecía consistente y pesado. El cantar de los grillos le ensordecía.

Avanzó con seguridad aparente.

Tenía miedo. Sí, lo tenía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el terror atenazaba su alma. Porque era totalmente consciente de lo que había hecho y, sabía que, no merecía nada más que desprecio.

Había luchado contra Okina dejándolo a las puertas de la muerte. Había rechazado cruelmente a la única persona que le había querido, siempre, sin reservas. Había destruido el honor del Oniwaban-shû. Había amenazado a sus hombres.

No merecía volver por más que Himura le hubiese dicho que, Misao, había llorado al decirle que le llevaría de vuelta a casa, por más que desease redimirse en aquel lugar que era su hogar. No merecía ser recibido por nadie. No merecía tener un sitio al que volver.

Él no merecía nada.

Las calles de su ciudad natal parecían querer tragárselo, las casas le acechaban como bestias salvajes sedientas de sangre humana. El mundo entero parecía desear devorarlo.

Se concentró en hacer acopio de toda su frialdad, de mantener su coraza de indiferencia. Y avanzó, en silencio, como si no estuviese a punto de tener un ataque de histeria ante la incerteza de su próximo recibimiento.

¿Le juzgarían por sus crímenes? Es lo que deberían hacer, lo que se había ganado a pulso. La traición se pagaba con la muerte, él como Okashira lo sabía bien. Le darían un cuchillo oxidado y con el filo desgastado con el que practicarse el _harakiri_. O le darían muerte con el mayor deshonor, arrebatándole la vida con las múltiples torturas ninja.

Morir sin honor. Ese honor que él había mancillado con su estupidez.

Pero ni siquiera la muerte sería castigo suficiente para alguien que había cometido sus crímenes y errores.

—Joder que lejos que está —refunfuñó Sanosuke.

A él en cambio le parecía que estaba demasiado cerca, aguardándole para devorar su carne y escupir sus huesos. El hermoso Aoi-ya con su imponente altura le aplastaría sin piedad.

Sentía que se ahogaba en su propia agonía, caminando por inercia, recortando aquella terrible distancia.

Quiso tragar saliva para calmarse pero tenía la boca seca. Apretó la funda de sus espadas hasta hacerla crujir, pero aquello sólo crispó más sus nervios.

Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijô. Hannya.

Pensó en ellos, en sus cuatro hombres, sintiendo como recuperaba un poco de aquel aplomo por el que era conocido.

Enfilaron la última calle, una avenida ancha que marcaba el inicio del barrio comercial. Sus ojos bien entrenados divisaron la mutilada figura del imponente Aoi-ya. Su corazón se encogió ante aquella imagen de destrucción, pero siguió adelante.

Sus pasos ahora eran más trabajosos, sudaba frío. El cercano momento de enfrentarse a sus acciones llegaba. Unos pasos más, sólo unos pasos. La silueta de los miembros del Oniwaban-shû de Kyôto y la de los amigos de Himura se dibujaron frente al ruinoso edificio. La figura de Misao.

Sanosuke avanzó.

Él se detuvo.

Les dedicó una profunda reverencia con la que trababa de transmitir cuánto lamentaba lo que había hecho y a la vez que aceptaba el destino que hubiesen decidido para él. Estaba preparado para morir.

—¡Aoshi-samaaa!

La voz llorosa de Misao llegó a él convertida en un grito. No alzó la vista. No podía alzarla. Con su corazón bombeando sangre demasiado rápido, rompiendo su aparente calma. Su corazón traicionero evidenciando que no estaba tranquilo, que aquel retorno le ponía nervioso.

Un choque contra su pecho. Un arma, pensó. Se acabó la incertidumbre. Era su fin. Estaba muerto.

Unos bracitos cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de su cintura y el delicado perfume de los cerezos inundando sus fosas nasales.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. No era un arma, era Misao. Misao que lloraba. Misao que le abrazaba. Misao que susurraba su nombre entre sollozos.

Movió los brazos para abrazarla, pero no lo hizo. ¿Tenía derecho a hacerlo? ¿Tenía derecho a recuperar el amor de aquella muchacha?

La miró sin comprender, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpecito se extendía por el suyo, como le llenaba de ganas de vivir y se llevaba el pánico. El abrazo de Misao le había arrastrado de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, borrando de un plumazo cualquier rastro de temor, duda o incertidumbre.

Sus compañeros también habían corrido hasta ellos, incluso Okina se había acercado, renqueante. Pero en aquel tramo de calle sólo existían dos personas: Misao llenándole de humanidad y él reencontrándose a sí mismo.

Su mano izquierda se movió para acariciar su pelo trenzado, con suavidad, y la derecha pasó por sus hombros para devolverle aquel gesto humanizador. Queriendo detener sus lágrimas. Deseando transmitirle lo que sentía, cuan agradecido estaba por aquel gesto y cuanto admiraba su fortaleza.

Estaba en casa. Por fin.

—Bienvenido a su hogar, Aoshi-sama.

Había vuelto a su hogar, a aquellos brazos delicados que le recibían siempre con amor.

La abrazó con fuerza, allí en mitad de la calle, hasta que el agotamiento le derrotó.

Misao.

Su hogar.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! Segundo shot, gracias por la sugerencia Judith, va dedicado a ti. No sé si es exactamente lo que querías, pero espero que te guste. He ahondado un poco en cómo creo que debía sentirse Aoshi mientras se dirigía a su antiguo hogar.  
Estoy haciendo actualizaciones rápidas, pero no os acostumbréis, en cuanto me dejen salir de la dichosa cama, y pueda recuperar mi vida, seguramente bajará el ritmo. Así que aprovechad ahora para hacer sugerencias._

_º º º_

_**Judith:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Yo también me he preguntado muchas veces cómo debió ser ese momento, el que Aoshi le pida (a su manera tan Aoshi) que le acompañe a buscar a sus compañeros caídos lo hace uno de los momentos más importantes de la relación este par, al menos en mi opinión.  
Espero que te haya gustado.  
Un abrazo._


	3. ¡Mentira!

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_**Género:**__ Familia, Drama, Angustia.  
__**Rating:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítulo relacionado:**__ desarrollo del flashback que aparece en el acto 87ª: Reunión de demonios shura.  
__**Advertencia:**__ ninguna._

**#03.- ¡Mentira!**

—Léamelo otra vez.

Aoshi suspiró dirigiendo la vista a la ventana. Hacía horas que había anochecido pero parecía que Misao no tenía intención de dormirse.

—Es la decimoctava vez que lo he leído esta noche.

—¡Es que no puedo dormir! —protestó fijando sus ojitos verdes y vivarachos en él.

—Si cerrases los ojos quizá te dormirías.

Hizo un puchero y cerró sus manitas con fuerza sobre la manta del futón. El ninja volvió a suspirar.

—Es la última vez que lo voy a leer ¿entendido?

Misao asintió despacio.

Aoshi volvió a abrir el libro y fijó la vista sobre las letras, aunque a esas alturas ya se lo sabía de memoria, y leyó pausadamente. La miró por debajo de las pestañas, le estaba mirando fijamente.

—Si no cierras los ojos no te dormirás.

—Pero no tengo sueño…

—Misao, es la una de la mañana.

—Aoshi-sama.

—¿Qué? —inquirió dejando que la molestia se filtrase a su tono de voz.

—¿Cuándo sea mayor podré acompañarle a todas las misiones?

—Cuando seas mayor tal vez no lo quieras.

Sus ojitos verdes centellearon, ella no contemplaba esa opción. ¿Cómo no iba a querer si lo que deseaba era estar siempre con él?

—Sí que querré.

—Ya veremos, si te portas bien y te duermes —replicó dándole un toquecito en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Me acaba de leer el libro?

—Pero cierra los ojos.

Misao obedeció y escuchó atenta a las palabras que surgían de los labios de Aoshi. Le gustaba como leía. Le gustaba que le leyera cuentos porque eso le permitía escuchar su voz durante un buen rato. Le gustaba que se quedara allí con ella.

Misao sonrió. Le gustaba mucho.

Aoshi cerró el libro en cuanto acabó de leer, Misao abrió los ojos y le miró.

—Duérmete —ordenó.

—No puedo.

—No voy a volver a leértelo.

Por supuesto, ya sabía que no volvería a leérselo como también sabía que le estaba haciendo enfadar, pero no podía dormirse, estaba muy inquieta su corazoncito le decía que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo terrible y tenía miedo.

—Aoshi-sama… —Él le miró, pero no le contestó—. Le quiero mucho.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y usted? ¿Me quiere?

—Sabes que sí.

—¿Cuánto?

—Misao, es hora de dormir.

—¿Cuánto? —insistió poniendo morros.

Aoshi suspiró y se puso en pie dispuesto a poner fin a aquello. Esperando que se durmiera de una maldita vez, ya no podía más. Se estaba alargando tanto que dolía.

—¿Cuánto? —volvió a preguntar su tono de voz lloroso le hizo volver a suspirar.

—Mucho. Y ahora duérmete.

—Aoshi-sama.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puede venir Hannya a darme las buenas noches?

—Se lo diré.

Y tras pronunciar aquellas tres palabras, el Okashira más joven que había tenido nunca el Oniwaban-shû, abandonó la habitación de Misao con el corazón encogido, sintiendo que las sombras lo devoraban de nuevo.

La pequeña se quedó en su futón inmóvil, intentando no temblar ni llorar. ¿Qué era aquella angustia que sentía? Llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo dejó escapar muy despacio entre los dientes.

El _shoji_ se abrió y Misao sonrió al ver a Hannya en el zaguán. La niña estiró sus bracitos hacia él que obedeció como si fuese una orden de su jefe. La tomó en brazos, sacándola del futón, y la abrazó con cariño.

—Eres una chica mala, Misao.

—¿Por qué?

—Has hecho enfadar a Aoshi-san.

—Es que no puedo dormir.

Hannya le acarició el pelo. Ya se lo había imaginado. Misao se olía que pasaba algo, siempre había sido muy intuitiva con cualquier cosa relacionada con el Okashira, igual que pasaba en el sentido inverso. Aoshi intuía rápidamente cuando pasaba algo con Misao.

El ninja enmascarado a menudo se preguntaba cuándo su joven jefe se daría cuenta de que no estaba criando a esa niña para ser su protegida. En qué momento se daría cuenta de que esa niña no era su pobre huerfanita. Porque él lo veía, el modo en que se entendían, el modo en que se protegían el uno a la otra. Por todas las emociones que esa niña inocente era capaz de arrancar de aquel muchacho que había renunciado a sentir. Aquella niña algún día se convertiría en una mujer hermosa y su jefe acabaría rendido a sus pies definitivamente.

Las manitas de Misao tiraron de la máscara de Hannya y se la quitaron muy despacio, revelando aquel rostro mutilado que atemorizaba a todo el que lo miraba.

—Hannya, tengo miedo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó sabiendo que no se refería a su cara, a ella jamás le había dado miedo.

—No lo sé. Siento algo raro aquí —musitó llevándose las manos al corazón.

—Seguro que no es nada grave —mintió el ninja—. No tienes nada que temer. Pase lo que pase nosotros siempre estaremos contigo. Aoshi-san siempre estará contigo, aunque no esté físicamente. Él nunca dejará de pensar en ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Algún día lo entenderás y cuando lo hagas sé que harás lo que debes hacer.

La niña se frotó un ojo, las palabras de Hannya la habían tranquilizado y el sueño empezó a hacer mella en ella.

—Yo quiero mucho a Aoshi-sama.

—Y él te quiere muchísimo a ti, pequeña.

—Y a ti también te quiero mucho.

Hannya emitió una risita enternecida.

—Y a los demás también.

—Todos te queremos mucho, Misao —declaró acostándola en el futón y tapándola con delicadeza—. No estés triste.

—No lo estoy —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Al fin se estaba durmiendo.

—Buenas noches pequeña.

Hannya se recolocó la máscara y esperó pacientemente a que se durmiera del todo. En el momento en que se removió y apartó la manta a patadas supo que dormía profundamente.

El ninja enmascarado miró por última vez a su pequeña _kunoichi_, él también la echaría de menos. Recorrió los pasillos en silencio y abandonó el Aoi-ya, su jefe y sus tres compañeros le esperaban allí.

—¿Se ha dormido ya Misao? —preguntó Aoshi. Hannya observó su mirada, se había ensombrecido.

—Así es —contestó—. ¿Pero está seguro? Cuando se despierte y vea que nosotros… —se calló. ¿Para qué mentir?—. Mejor dicho… cuando vea que usted no está, Aoshi-san, se entristecerá mucho.

—No os preocupéis —dijo con calma. Sus cuatro hombres adoraban a aquella chiquilla—. Okina se encargará de ella. En todo caso, ¿a vosotros os parece bien? ¿Estáis seguros?

Y todos lo estaban, ellos no podían trabajar de cara al público, en el Aoi-ya lo único que lograrían sería espantar a la clientela. Seguirían a su jefe allá a donde les llevara. Eran un equipo.

Los cinco hombres abandonaron la ciudad de Kyôto sin mirar atrás pero sin dejar de pensar en el sexto miembro de aquel equipo, el miembro que acababan de dejar atrás.

º º º

El sol brillaba alto y con fuerza cuando el viejo Okina se decidió a entrar en la habitación de Misao. Sabía que se había dormido bien entrada la madrugada y que debía estar agotada, además no sabía cómo darle aquella noticia. Le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos. Le había suplicado a Aoshi que no la dejase pero no hubo nada que hacer, la decisión estaba tomada y era irrevocable.

Okina se llenó de valor y la zarandeó con cuidado, sus ojitos verdes se abrieron con sueño. Se estiró con pereza.

—Arriba dormilona.

—Uuuh tengo mucho sueño, Jiya.

—Nada de excusas, arriba señorita.

Misao le lanzó una mirada suplicante que no surtió efecto, el anciano la sacó del futón y la puso en pie.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Aoshi-sama a darme los buenos días?

Allí estaba aquella pregunta cargada de inocencia que tanto había temido. Barajó la idea de mentirle pero tarde o temprano lo sabría y mentirle sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Misao, Aoshi no está.

—¿Tiene una misión?

—No, Misao —contestó con el corazón encogido—. Aoshi y los demás se han marchado.

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé —dijo a pesar de sí saberlo.

—¿Y cuándo volverán? ¿Vendrán para mi cumpleaños?

—No van a volver, Misao.

La pequeña le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. No podía ser. Era mentira. Le estaba engañando. Aoshi no se marcharía sin ella. Aoshi le había prometido que estaría siempre con ella. Que la protegería siempre. Que nunca la dejaría.

—¡Mentira! —chilló—. ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!

—¡Misao! ¡Es la verdad!

—¡Mentira!

A Okina se le rompió el corazón. Sabía que iba a ser duro pero no esperaba que tanto.

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas y por unos segundos, que a Okina se le hicieron eternos, Misao dejó de respirar. Sollozó y gimió. Y tembló.

Se sintió tan impotente, no podía hacer nada por ella, sólo dejar que se desahogara y esperar a que lo asumiera.

—¡Mentira! —volvió a gritar.

—Es la verdad y cuanto antes te hagas a la idea mejor.

—¡No! ¡Es mentira! —chilló con todas sus fuerzas alarmando a todos los Oni que realizaban sus ejercicios matutinos.

—Misao, cálmate.

—¡Eres un mentiroso Jiya!

—¡Misao!

La niña salió corriendo de la habitación y saltó por encima del barandal del piso superior, cayó de pie con la elegancia y torpeza de un gatito. Kuro la atrapó impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó. Los lagrimones que resbalaban por sus mejillas le hicieron abrir los ojos de par en par—. Misao ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Jiya es malo! ¡Es un mentiroso!

—¿Por qué dices eso, enana? —preguntó Shiro intentando parecer tranquilo.

—Dice que Aoshi-sama se ha ido —barbotó lloriqueando— y que no va a volver.

Así que era cierto. Los cuatro Oni había oído parte de una conversación en la que Aoshi mencionaba que abandonaría el Aoi-ya, creyeron que era un error, que lo habían entendido mal, ahora veían que no era así.

La niña se deshizo del abrazo de Kuro y reemprendió su huida, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo de cara. Se quedó allí estirada llorando y sollozando, con la cara hundida en la arena. Le dolían la nariz y las rodillas por el golpe, pero el corazón le dolía mucho más.

Se levantó dolorida, ignorando la sangre que manaba de sus rodillas y nariz. Y corrió sin preocuparse de nada, abrió la puerta del restaurante y después la de la calle. Tenía que estar allí, Aoshi tenía que estar allí.

Pero en la entrada sólo había gente que paseaba y que no le prestaron ningún tipo de atención a la niña en _yukata _de dormir, descalza y que sangraba.

Sus compañeros del Oniwaban-shû la habían perseguido, pero ninguno hizo nada. La profundidad del dolor que debía sentir les abrumaba.

—¡Es mentira! —gritó de nuevo antes de echar a correr en dirección al bosque.

—¡Misao! —llamó Shiro alarmado.

Okina agarró el brazo del muchacho que pretendía detenerla.

—Déjala.

—Pero Okina…

—Cuando se dé cuenta volverá.

—Ese maldito hombre, no tiene corazón. Después de prometerle que jamás la dejaría va y se esfuma sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Okina no estaba de acuerdo. Aquel ninja idiota tenía corazón, aunque no quisiese tenerlo, y estaba seguro que dejar allí a Misao había sido lo más difícil que había hecho jamás. Lo sabía porque cuando Aoshi estaba con Misao era capaz de leerle como a un libro abierto. Cuando estaban juntos podía ver la magnitud de lo que sentía aquel muchacho que jamás había podido ser un niño.

Aoshi volvería algún día a buscar a su pequeña, porque la amaba, él lo sabía. Volvería a por su mujer y él se encargaría de que creciese bien.

Misao regresó al Aoi-ya dos días después abatida y cansada, con la _yukata_ destrozada y manchada de sangre, los pies sangrando, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, las rodillas despellejadas y un feo raspón en la mejilla. Tras una bronca monumental, un baño caliente, una ajetreada sesión de curas y una deliciosa comida, la más pequeña del Oniwaban-shû declaró con voz firme y segura que, algún día, traería a Aoshi de vuelta a casa aunque tuviese que arrastrarle de la oreja.

Y todos supieron que lo haría.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! Tercer shot, esta vez es más largo y un tanto deprimente. Tenía ganas de escribir sobre la marcha de Aoshi y sus hombres y, debo decir que, me ha gustado mucho hacerlo (eso significa que tarde o temprano volveré a hacerlo).  
Ya sabéis para críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte o sugerencias la ventanita de review está a vuestra disposición._


End file.
